The present invention is directed to a blood pressure (BP) monitoring device, and more particularly to an automated device, that measures the circumference of an arm and administers a blood pressure test using a method that mimics a doctor's manual fitted cuff. It further allows the user to get a more accurate BP result using a system that gives freedom of movement for postural positioning before and during BP measurement.
Automated blood pressure cuffs are known in the art. Recently the FDA has established a new set of ANSI guidelines that make it more difficult for a blood pressure system to pass required accuracy testing to allow a system to be placed on the market.
Fixed circumference automatic cuff designs are limited in usefulness. Some have a cuff design that precludes individuals with both large and small arm circumferences from taking a blood pressure test, or, the accuracy of the test is questionable.
Most designs have a fixed metal or plastic housing that do not allow a wide range of users to achieve the American Heart Association's (AHA) recommendations for postural positioning during a blood pressure test increasing the potential for inaccuracy. They also use a system where the bladder inflates until it pins the arm. This process, due to variability in the volume of air in the bladder and the uncertainty in repeatable pressure points used to constrict the brachial artery, leads to inaccurate and inconsistent results. These systems also fail to support the elbow properly, or at all, for certain individuals as recommended by the AHA. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a blood pressure measuring device that is more accurate than fixed circumference automatic cuff designs.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a blood pressure measuring device that measures the circumference of a user's arm.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a blood pressure measuring device that provides freedom of movement for postural positioning.
These and other objectives will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written descriptions, drawings, and claims.